Truth Or Dear
by 007ReportingForDuty
Summary: Send in your dears in I will post them in the next chapter. Oh no killing and drugs.
1. Chapter 1

Truth Or Dear

Me: Hey we are going to do truth or dear.

Skipper: No!

Me: Man up skipper you big cry baby.

Private: This is going to be fun.

Me: I could not have said it better.

Kowalski: Well this will be interesting to watch.

Me: You will be in it to.

Kowalski: Why me what have I ever done to you?

Me: Oh nothing I just want to see you get tourched. Here is the list of people you can dare or truth and a list of what not to dear

**People you can dear:**

1: Skipper

2: Rico

3: Kowalski

4: Private

5: King Jullien

6: Murice

7: Mort

8: Dr. Blowhole

9: Marlene

10: Anyone else you can think of

**What Not To Dare:**

1: No killing

2: And anything else you can think of.

Me: This will be fun.

Skipper: No it won,t.

Me: Send in those dares. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

** Me: Hey guys whats up. We had 3 reviews already . **

**Kowalski: This is awesome!**

**Me: I know and best of all we got 2 dears.**

**Kowalski: Saw that coming**

**Skipper: No**

**Me: Lets get on with the dares. First dare is from PrivateRookie24.**

**Private: I like that name.**

**Me: Yeh me to. Ok here they are **_**Rico blow up Privates Lunacorn Doll wile Private is on Sugar High with a chailsaw and 100 sticks of TNT.**_

**Me: How are we going to make Private on Sugar high?**

**Kowalski: He already is.**

**Me: Ok Rico**

**Rico: Yeh * Goes and gets lunacorn doll and blow it up with a flame thrower wile Private is on Sugar High***

**Private: WINKES WINKES WINKES!* Runs around with chainsaw ***

**Me: * Slames door on Private * Thanks Private Rookie 24 foe those awesome dares. Next dares comes from AikoSuzuki1900. Ok Skipper Kiss Marlene and Kowalski and Rico has to so the tango.**

**Private: Come on Skipper.**

**Me: You have to kiss for 5 seconds.**

**Skipper: Fine * Leans in and kisses Marlene for 5 seconds***

**Me: Nice ok Kowalski and Rico your turn.**

**Kowalski: Yes * Him and Rico do the tango ***

**Me: That's all for now. Keep thoese reviews coming!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Me: Second chapter of the day. We are getting a lot of reviews. This story is going to go on forever and ever.**

**Skipper: No not forever and ever.**

**Me: Yes it will.**

**Private: Ya!**

**Me: Ok we got 3 more reviews and all dares. The first review is from AikoSuzuki1900. **_** Kowalski you have to read one of her Truth Or Dear fanfics.**_

**Kowalski: Ya I love reading.**

**Me: Ok then. * Puts Kowalski on chair and pushes him over to compture and locks him in the room***

**Me: Ok next dares are from We'll- Be- Chasing- The- Sun. I like that name. So here are the dares. Wait * Reads dares * Yes.**

**Skipper : w- w- what?**

**Me: **_**Skipper has to go to Hoboken( His worst nightmare) Rico you have to sing a J-Pop song wile Private is in a cage with honey badgers.**_

**Skipper: No please no!**

**Me: Sorry Skipper* Puts him on plan witch will take him to Hoboken * Have Fun! Ok since we don,t know a J-Pop song Rico is just going to sing the word J-Pop wile Private is in a cage with Honey Badgers. I'm sorry Private * Pushes him in to cage with Honey Badgers in it * Take it away Rico**

**Rico: J-Pop J-Pop I think J-Pop is awesome.**

**Private: * Screaming ***

**Me: Ok Private Rico is done. * Lets Private out ***

**Me: Next review is from a Gest reader. **_**Private has to watch an hour of MLP**_

**Private: Ok**

**Me: Pushes Private in wile MLP is just starting to play.**

**Me: That's all for today keep those reviews coming.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Me: Where back for another round of truth or dare!

Kowalski: No please no!

Me: Sorry Kowalski. Hey wheres Skipper?

Skipper: * In corner sucking on his flipper in a ball *

Me: Come on Skipper man up.

Private: No more dares please no.

Me: Ha Private!

Kowalski: So how many more dares for this chapter?

Me: 2. The first one is from Jet Engine. _ King Julien you have to hug Mort for 10 seconds._

Skipper: I'd love to see that.

Me/Skipper: Hug Hug Hug.

King Julien: Da king can't.

Mort: * Runs over and hugs King Julien for 15 seconds.

King Julien: Aaaa Let go of me! * Kicks Mort Off *

Me: Last dares are from PrivateRookie24. _Private you have to fight Kowalski._

Private: But.

Kowalski: Sorry Private. * Leaps on to Private before he can say stop *

Everyone: FIGHT FIGHT !

Me: Kowalski wins.

Private: I hate these dares for me its all bad dares. * Walks out of the room and slames door *

Me: We will go talk to him. Till next time.

Kowalski: Don't keep thoese dares coming.

Me: Keep thoese dares coming.

**Me: That was a fun round.**

**Private: No it was not.**

**Me: Comment, Follow, Favourite**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Me: Hi guys and welcome. Welcome to the next round of truth or dare.

Alexis: Hi guys.

Me: Hey guys this is Alexis she is going to join in.

Alexis : I,m AikoSuzkki1900,s OC. Also Skipper,s sister.

Skipper: Not happy about it.

Alexis: Oh Skipper you cry baby man up.

Me: I said that to!

Alexis: Lets get back to the game first dares are from PrivateRookie24…

Private: Again?

Me: _Rico you have to fight Private wile he's on Steroides._ We are not going to do the steroids part. Sorry PrivateRookie24.

Private: Whats up with her.

Alexis: I don't know.

Me/ Alexis: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT !

Rico: * Coughs up baseball bat and starts hitting Private with it *

Private: Ok Ok! * Gets up and grabs Rico's baseball bat and jumps on him and starts hitting him *

Rico: Ok Ok!

Me: Private wins round two. This time with Rico.

Alexis: Next dares are from TabbyPie101 _Skipper has to tell King Julien that he is his best friend ( Fuzzy Little Buddy ) also Rico and Kowalski has to kiss._

Skipper: What I shall never

Me: Come on Skipper.

Julien: Come on

Skipper: Fine you are my best friend.

Me: Ha ha.

Alexis: That was awesome Skip.

Me: Ok Kowalski and Rico 15 seconds.

Kowalski: But but .

Me: KISS!

Kowalski/ Rico: * Leans in and kisses for 15 seconds *

Me: Awesome!

Alexis: They make a good couple.

Me: They shure do.

Alexis: Till next time.

Me: Keep thoese dares coming.

Me/ Alexis: Bye.

**Me: Can,t wait till next round.**

**Private: Why?**

**Me: It was a snow day today so I had a lot of time to do this.**

**Private: WHY?**

**Alexis: Comment, Fallow, Favourite.**

**Me: Bye**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Me: Hi guys its me.

Alexis: And Alexis.

Me: Yeh anyway we have gotten 2 dares since our last chapter. In total of reviews we have 13.

Alexis: Your record.

Me: The story that got the most reviews before this one was Kowalski Gets A Message. They where all flamers.

Alexis: But that story was funny. What gives!

Me: I know.

Kowalski: Um what story.

Me: Kowalski gets a message Duh.

Kowalski: With me in it? As your Star?

Me: Duh.

Me: Uh back to the story.

Alexis: These first dares are from Christ's DisCiple. _DB his OC has to come in and fight Rico. Rico can only use his chainsaw. DB can use his Katana._

Alexis: Here he is DB!

Everyone: * Chears *

DB: Ok guys lets get this fight started.

Me: Rico heres your CS.

Rico: Why thankyou.

Rico/DB: * Starts fighting *

Skipper: Come on rico show him whose boss.

Me: DB wins!

Skipper: Rico for all the years I taught you, you lost.

Me: Don,t feel bad Rico you did your best.

Alexis: That was an awesome fight so intense.

Me: I know.

Alexis: Next dares are from AikoSuzuki1900. _I have to kiss Kowalski?!_

Me: Oooo. Kiss Kiss Kiss Kiss!

Alexis: Fine.

Kowalski/Alexis: * Leans in for a kiss *

Alexis: There done. * Looks up to see Mistletoe under her* Julia did you do that.

Me: Mabey. Mabey not.

Me: Well that's all we have for today. Oh keep thoese reviews coming.

**Private: That was fun.**

**Me: You were not in this chapter.**

**Alexis: Comment, Follow, Favourite**

**Me/ Alexis/ Private: Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Me: Welcome to truth or dear!

Alexis: We have a new joiner. His name is Rookie from PrivateRookie24. Say hi Rookie.

Rookie: Hi.

Alexis: We got three more dares.

Private: NOOOOOO

Me: YESSSSS

Alexis: Ditto

Skipper: Can we end this story soon?

Me: NO

Alexis: It will go on forever.

Rookie: Ya.

Me: First dares are from btr's Penguin also known as gest.

Alexis: _King Julien you have to let mort hug your feet for 20 seconds. Private you must pet a badger and Skipper has t lern how to knit with knitting needles._

Private: No!

Skipper: No!

King Julien: No!

King Julien: Da king can't let Mort hug me.

Mort: Ya.* Runs over to hug King Julien *

King Julien: Nooo

20 seconds later *

Me: Private pet a badger!

Private: No * Crys and pets a badger and runs away *

Alexis: Ok Skipper. Learn how to knit.

Skipper: Fine * Goes off *

Me: Next dares are from Christs Disciple

Rookie: _Private eat anough Penute Butter Winkies to go on A Sugar Rush._

Private: Ok * Eats 100 winkes then runs around like crazy*

Me: Ha ha ha

Rookie: Last dares are from AikoSuzuki1900

Alexis: _Kowalski you have to date Me! For the next 2 chapters._

Kowalski: Ok best dare yet!

Me: That's all we have for today.

Everyone: Bye!

**Hope you have a merry Christmas and a Happy new year. Oh keep thoese reviews coming!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Me: New record of reviews!

Rookie: 21 Reviews!

Alexis: That's your record!

Me: I know that's what I said.

Rookie: We got 2 reviews since the last Chapter.

Me: This is my last chapter before the newyear.

Rookie: By the way the world did not end!

Me: Told you so.

Alexis: This will be a short chapter.

Kowalski: Alexis sweetie where are you!?

Alexis: Right here honey boo boo.

Skipper: Private you did not see anything * Covers Privates eyes *

Me: Gross.

Rookie: Ditto .

Me: Anyway the first dare is from Christs Disciple.

Rookie: _Skipper has to kick King Julien as hard as he can in the butt._

Skipper: This will be awesome. * Runs up to King Julien and kicks him so hard he goes flying.*

Me: Ha ha ha so funny.

Skipper: Best dare I had.

Rookie: Last dare is from Btrs Penguin.

Me: _Julien you have to be Maurices servent for the next chapter._

Maurice: Best dare yet.

Me: That's all we have for today.

Alexis: See you in 2013!

Me: Next chapter of OCSA will be up before Christmas.

Alexis: So long.

Me: Toodles!

**Me: Can,t wait for next chapter.**

**Private: I can.**

**Me: Merry Christmas and a Happy newyear.**

**Private/Me: Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Me: Sup!

Alexis: Why do you always say Sup?

Rookie: Its her catch frase.

Me: Yep.

Alexis: Can,t believe Christmas is over.

Private: We are not doing anymore dares are we?

Me: Yep.

Kowalski: Hey Julia .

Me: WHAT!

Kowalski: Nothing.

Me: What ever.

Skipper: Lets get on with the dares.

Me: Ok 9th chapter of TOD! BTW Happy Newyears!

Alexis: Its 2013.

Me: Finally

Rookie: Ditto

Alexis: Ok on with the dares. First dare is from .

Me: Wait I have some dares.

Alexis: Ok then what are they?

Skipper: No Julia you have the badest dares for us.

Me: I dare Skipper to kiss Marlene!

Skipper: Why?

Me: Um it's a dare so do so.

Marlene: Come one Skipper I'm waiting.

Skipper: Fine.

Skipper/Marlene: * Kisses for 5 seconds *

Me: Ha ha Awesome!

Alexis: Anyway first real dares are from GoddessOfMagic13.

Me: Wow so many dares.

Alexis: Lets start with the truths.

Me: Ok _ Dose Skipper have a crush on Marlene?_

_Dose Juliene pick his nose? _Gross.

_Dose MORT think King Julien is all that great?_

_How can Rico fit all those things in his gut?_

_What happened between Kowalski and Doris?_

_Dose Marlene have a crush on Skipper?_

_Does Private think Skipper is a great leader?_

_Dose Murice think Julien is all that great?_

_How did Blowhole get his meatel eye?_

Alexis: Wow a lot of truths.

Me: Yeh. So Skipper do you have a crush on Marlene?

Skipper: Mabey . Fine I do.

Marlene: Aw Skipper me too.

Rookie: Juliene do you pick your nose?

King Juliene: That's the silliest thing I ever heard of. * Turns around and picks his nose *

Me: Ok then.

Alexis: So do you Mort?

Mort: Yes he is the best thing that has ever happened to me!

Me: Ok then Rico how do you?

Skipper: That's for us to know and you never find out!

Me: What ever. What happened between Kowalski and Doris?

Kowalski: Well we where in a realaionship but Doris thought I was not ment for her.

Me: Sucks. Do you Private?

Private: * Sigh * Yes.

Skipper: Thanks Private* Hugs Private*

Me: Aww

Murice: King Juliene is the worst!

Me: Ok then Blowhole?

Blowhole: For me to know and you to find out.

Alexis: Here are the Dares.

Me: _Bolehole has to sing Barbie Girl wile wearing a pink tutu and a tiar. _

_Juliene has to give Murice his crown and let him boss him around._

_Mort has to eat a mango_

_Rico blow up a mall_

_Kowalsk let Rico blow up all of his inventions!_

_Marlene sing CMM ( Call Me Mabey) _

_Private Rico has to blow up all of your Lunicorn dolls._

Alexis: Wow this is going to be intense.

Me: Ok Blowhole.

Bolehole: P-e-n-g-u-i-n-s you will pay! And you too. * Sings BG wile wearing a pink tutu and crown*

Me: Ha ha!

Alexis: Ok BoleHole you can stop. Ok Juliene your turn.

Julien: * Hands Murice his crown * No my head is naked !

Murice: Make e a sommithe!

Julien: How?

Me: Mort eat a mango.

Mort: Ok. * Eats mango * That was yummy.

Rookie: Blow up a mall Rico oh and Kowalski's inventions.

Rico: Ok * 10 Min later *

Kowalski: MY BABYS NOOOOOO!

Rico: Done.

Me: Marlene sing CMM.

Marlene: Ok * Sings CMM *

Me: Awesome ok Private hand them over.

Private: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Rico: Ha ha ha * Blows them up *

Private: * Runs away crying *

Me: That's all for today.

Alexis: Bye for now.

Me: Comment, Follow, Favourite! Bye


	10. IMPORTANT NOTE

Important note.

Me: Hi People sorry about writters block I was sorta in love with a new tv show but watching POM Mv's made me in love with it again.

Private: Ya for Julia!

Me: Thanks Private it's good to be back its good to be back.

Skipper: Stay tuned for the next TOD Chap. Till next time.

Me: BYE!


End file.
